gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
History:Shrin'Yar
The History of the Shrin'Yar The Shrin'Yar have always been warlike, and when one of the Cach'Kor discovered spaceflight, he quickly destroyed all the other nations on their homeworld of Thre'Fassan, uniting the Shrin'Yar under his rule. They quickly spread out across their solar system, and when hyperspace travel was discovered, their fleet contained over a thousand ships. The Shrin'Yar were as ruthless with other species as they were with each other, but they were also patient. For three hundred years they took great pains to conceal themselves from the rest of their galaxy, gathering information and building weapons and armies. Then, when all was prepared, they struck. Scores of worlds fell before their onslaught before their victims even knew they were under attack. One of the first races attacked by the Shrin'Yar were the Galerites. They were a peaceful race from the planet Galera, and were new to space flight. Instead of resisting the Shrin'Yar, they signed a treaty of unconditional surrender. They served the Shrin'Yar, constructing ships and doing tasks that were considered unworthy of a Shrin'Yar. They were watched carefully, but soon became a normal part of life in the empire. Some Galerites were even allowed to join the army as soldiers. Some thirty years after the conquest of Galera, the Shrin'Yar had conquered almost a fifth of their galaxy. They ruled over six species, and had wiped out four more. They then turned their attention to the last known free race; the Taugh. The Taugh had stayed away from the Shrin'Yar, building their forces for the storm they knew would come. When the Shrin'Yar attacked them, a bloody war ensued. The Shrin'Yar Army's Fe'Lyy class battlecruisers were superior to the Taugh ships, but the Taugh had greater numbers, being a species that reproduced quickly. The war was long and hard, but after three years the Shrin'Yar seemed assured to be the victors. However; victory was not to come so soon. At one of the greatest battles of the war, a battle designed to crush the Taugh fleet and destroy them forever; disaster struck the Shrin'Yar. The Galerite soldiers and workers on board the ships suddenly revolted, without warning. Over two hundred Shrin'Yar warships were destroyed that day. The treachery of the Galerites was totally unsuspected, and the fleet fell apart. To this day the betrayal of the Galerites is looked on as one of the darkest moments of the old Empire. Even now Shrin'Yar will say that a traitor 'has the stench of a Galerite'. With a large portion of the fleet lost, the old imperial government collapsed, and the rest of the empire threatened to do so also, but one Shrin'Yar who came to be known as Yul'kara; the savior, managed to bring the Shrin'Yar back together and unite them under one purpose. He had all the Galerites killed, and, in a masterful display of tactical genius, managed to turn the war back in the Shrin'Yar's favor. It took another three years to defeat the Taugh, but he succeeded, and is hailed as the first leader of the Golden Empire. He reformed the Imperial Navy into the Imperial Starforce, and doubled its size. He was one of the greatest Shrin'Yar leaders of all time. With the last of the known races defeated and subjugated, the expansion phase of the empire began. The Shrin'Yar spread until they ruled over a quarter of their galaxy. Their technology progressed, especially in the areas of genetic manipulation. Their population was enhanced, each caste made to better perform its duties. But alas, all this was not to last. The Shrin'Yar first stumbled on the Hhrrh Hegemony, a race that did not exist in our dimension, on a world called Gharr. The Hhrrh had learned ways to cross the dimensional barrier, and had colonized the world. After a few years of silent study, the Shrin'Yar attacked the Hhrrh, but were beater back with heavy losses. The Hhrrh ships had weapons capable of crossing the dimensional barriers and destroying the Shrin'Yar, but the Shrin'Yar as yet had no such weapons. For three years the Shrin'Yar fought a loosing battle. Their scientists were hard pressed to find ways to combat the Hhrrh, and many Shrin'Yar ships were destroyed and planets lost. Finally though, the Shrin'Yar captured a Hhrrh warship. In only a few months, they had learned how to reverse engineer its phase shifting technology. They designed a new ship, based off the Hhrrh warship, to help turn the tide of the war. They called it the Quo'Ji class battlecruiser, and it was the first official battlecruiser of the Imperial Starforce. The Quo'Ji quickly proved themselves superior to the older Fe'Lyy battlecruisers, and soon replaced them completely. They racked up impressive kill rates against their Hhrrh counterparts, with one Quo'Ji gaining over eighty kills to its credit. The war was turning in the Shrin'Yar's favor. Two years after the creation of the Quo'Ji, the Shrin'Yar had pushed back the Hhrrh to only a few dozen worlds. They launched a massive, genocidal assault on the last bastions of the Hhrrh Hegemony. They utterly destroyed all the Hhrrh worlds, rendering them lifeless in both our dimension and that of the Hhrrh, until only the Hhrrh homeworld of Rrwwek was left untouched. The Shrin'Yar fleet converged on the world and the last mighty Hhrrh fleet. In a mighty battle that lasted for three days the Shrin'Yar destroyed the final stronghold of the Hhrrh, laying waste to every planet in the system and utterly destroying all stations, ships, satellites, and buildings made by the Hhrrh. After the Hhrrh were defeated, the Shrin'Yar began expanding again, conquering all races that they discovered. By the time that the Altera discovered Avalon (Earth), the Shrin'Yar controlled all of known space in their galaxy. The three races that had posed the most threat to their empire; the Hhrrh, the Lwool, and the Geria had been coldly and utterly destroyed in ruthless acts of genocide. They had then subjugated the all the other known races and imposed harsh laws on them, forcing them to work for them and aid the empire. No alien after the Galerite Treachery was allowed to join the Shrin'Yar Imperial Army or Starforce, though; the Shrin'Yar had learned their lesson. For many centuries, the Shrin'Yar were the masters of their galaxy, and their leaders grew overconfident in their power. They left their campaigns, and let their navies fall into disrepair. The spirit of conquest and expansion which had characterized them was lost as fat, lazy Go-Cach'Kor took the throne. The battlecruisers were mothballed in favor of new ships. The Treen starcruisers, designed by loyalist technicians, slowly took over. The Treen were designed more as police ships than warships, as the Go-Cach'Kor had become complacent and un-warlike. Eventually, Go-Her'Jii, the last Cach'Kor of the old empire, took the throne without the arena rituals. He instead bribed off his brothers one by one, and had assassinated the ones he could not. The officers in their military were outraged at this blatant disregard for the spirit of the Shrin'Yar. They had had enough. The military officers formed an alliance and planned a coup. They withdrew their fleets, and warned all their friends and supporters to leave Thre'Fassan. They accidentally let the information slip to one of the Go-Cach'Kor's supporters, but by the time it reached Go-Her'Jii, it was too late. They launched a weapon at their home sun which caused it to explode in a massive supernova. With Thre'Fassan destroyed and Go-Her'Jii killed, the leaders of the military planned to recreate their empire of old. They quickly seized control of the old Quo'Ji class battlecruisers, and quickly destroyed most of the weaker Treen ships under loyalist command. However, the betrayal of the two commanders from the Ge'Harr sector, who planned to lead a rebellion and set themselves up as new, joint Go-Cach'Kor, destroyed all hopes of their alliance. The Shrin'Yar were plunged into a bloody century of civil war between the Military Confederacy, the Rebels, and the Loyalist Remnant. Hundreds of planets were burned and destroyed at the command of ruthless military strategists, and still the war raged on. The plans for the Clar'Chisua class battlecruisers that had been designed by the Confederacy were leaked to the Rebels and Loyalists, and all three sides quickly adopted the new ships, with the Quo'Ji and Treen being refitted as support ships and frigates. The war raged on until finally the subjugated races rose up against them and drove the weakened Shrin'Yar back. They managed to captured weapons facilities and a new, experimental class of ship that was designed in the final months of the war by the Loyalist Remnant. The Shrin'Yar Slave Rebellion leaders stole the plans and killed all the Shrin'Yar who had worked on them. They managed to construct seven of the new ships, and they quickly saw that the Clar'Chisua were no match for the newer ships. They Shrin'Yar were pushed back slowly, but surely. Unable to trust themselves, the once mighty race fell apart and was defeated by the races it once ruled. With Shrin'Yar fleets destroyed, the former slaves herded the remaining Shrin'Yar outside of the galactic disk. The liberated slaves banished their former masters from ever returning to their galaxy, and placed an unceasing watch on the galactic rim, in case the Shrin'Yar should ever seek to return. The defeated, shattered remains of the once proud Shrin'Yar Empire who were banished fled as far as they dared without new resources from their galaxy, and then collected all the resources they had to build giant, mobile space stations in the void between the galaxies. They were forced to put aside their differences, and work together. They created an interim council to rule the Shrin'Yar, and began to rebuild. There in the void they learned to use transporter nodes to replicate goods and material, and they slowly rebuilt their economic and military power. After five thousand years, the Shrin'Yar had rebuilt their culture, and dissent again began to arise between the factions. Ler'Hodas, the son of The'Garr and a Confederate, saw that his people could not survive another civil war, and he struck quickly. The leaders of the Rebels and Loyalists were ruthlessly wiped out, and he declared himself the new Go-Cach'Kor. Those who did not approve of his rule, or who were suspected of supporting the Loyalists or Rebels, were executed on charges of high treason, or secretly murdered or taken away by the newly formed Imperial Intelligence Agency. Finally the Shrin'Yar had a new Go-Cach'Kor, restless after the long years of inaction. Still fearful of the races they had once ruled, although none would admit it, they turned their hungry eyes to the other nearby galaxys. A nearby cluster, which displayed brightly the promise of trillions of stars and worlds to conquer and settle, was selected to feel the power of the Shrin'Yar Empire Reborn. Our own Local Group. In the long trek through the void, the Shrin'Yar who were thought to be disloyal were weeded out and killed. The new regime was unwilling to fall through treachery or complacency, as had its predecessors. Finally though, the few areas of unrest were removed, and the Shrin'Yar were once again united in purpose. Fleet advances on the unsuspecting Andromda Galaxy.]]Their ships traveled the void for hundreds of years, and seventy years ago the vanguard of their mighty armada reached the fringes of the Andromeda Galaxy. They have waited patiently; watching, learning. Now, they have come; and they will unleash a power the likes of which the galaxies have never seen. Category:Histories